


【鸣佐】御神袍

by sanmizu



Category: Naruto, R-18 - Fandom, narusasu - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-17
Updated: 2016-08-17
Packaged: 2018-08-09 09:29:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7796467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanmizu/pseuds/sanmizu





	【鸣佐】御神袍

只有到了这种时候，佐助才会觉得独臂不便。  
鸣人的手撩起他垂至脚踝的御神袍往腿根探，往胸口探。红色的袍子和白色的外衣在鸣人身上纠结，那顶火影帽大大的帽檐也没能遮住佐助绯红的脸。佐助用手扣住鸣人在他胸口抚弄捏掐的那只手就顾不了鸣人在他性器上放肆的手，要是按住那只套弄的手，又会管不了亵玩着脆弱乳尖的那只。袍子被撩到腰际，鸣人的手没在其中，仅有的那点垂下的布料时不时会搔到敏感的柱顶，引得佐助一阵酥颤。  
“这样摸这里会舒服吗？”鸣人的手掌托着佐助的囊袋，指腹磨蹭着佐助发红微肿的会阴：“还是说这样会更舒服？”说着，鸣人的手指上用力，按压着那块发烫的皮肤。  
“不……唔……”与自己所言相反的，身体做出了别样反应，性器的顶端涌出透明的腺液，沿着柱顶往下滑弄湿了性器和耻毛。会阴被鸣人反复刺激着，涌出的腺液弄湿了鸣人的手，佐助拼命压抑着射精的欲望，但这样带来的快感又实在让他陌生。身体的高潮没有真正的到来，前列腺的高潮倒是让身体愉悦，可问题就是这样的高潮让佐助不知餍足，只想贪婪的索求更多，又碍于面薄不肯坦诚的说出所需。为了不发出声来，嘴唇已经被他咬得发白，鸣人用玩弄他乳尖的手去救佐助几乎要被咬破的嘴唇，那条环过自己肩膀的手臂让佐助失神。  
混蛋……  
有些难耐地动了动腰，下一秒就被鸣人箍住身子重新按回腿上。就算隔着几层布料佐助都能感受到抵在自己臀后坚硬鼓包的热度。绵绵的温度有些挠人，刚刚自己的动作似乎是刺激到了鸣人。佐助莫名感到有些好笑，明明就想要却还要忍耐的鸣人，适才一定露出了太可爱的表情。可惜了，他的位置并不能看到鸣人的模样，能看到的只有面前办公桌上摊着的文件和已经进入待机模式的电脑。  
鸣人的手指触到佐助的唇，摸到了它上扬的幅度：“佐助，你在笑吗？”  
“没。”让呻吟继续卡在喉间，佐助出声否认。张开口的间隙，鸣人的手指趁机探了进去，绷带吸了津液被浸湿一块却丝毫没有影响动作者的兴致。  
两指触摸着佐助的舌，碍在两唇之间让佐助没法合口，细碎小声的嘤鸣这才被放出了些许。  
“唔……”为了忍住新一头的高潮，佐助不禁下了重口，鸣人这条用初代目火影的细胞制成的手臂除了在颜色上与鸣人的肤色不同，其他还原的倒是相当真实，包括在他咬下那口的位置会印出了血渍这种地方。像是道歉，佐助轻吮着鸣人被他咬破的手指，淡淡的血味漾在口中，鸣人听到了佐助极轻的一声：“抱歉。”  
不知是第几次了，鸣人暗自感叹道佐助的可爱。揉弄着佐助会阴的手往袍子的更深处探，才是稍稍用指尖碰了碰佐助的穴口，坐在自己身上的人身体就兀的僵直，紧张的收缩着甬道，是在期待？亦或是在为接下来要发生的事焦虑？  
当年和自己在终结之谷嘶吼着对方的名字进行死斗的他们，如今也是做叔叔的年纪了。像是与他同期的鹿丸等人都已经有孩子了。在这一点上，鸣人对佐助抱有罪恶感，他觉得佐助是被迫承受自己爱意的一方。  
仔细想来佐助从未对自己说过“喜欢”“爱”“想和你在一起”之类的情侣间腻歪又甜蜜的爱语，那些话都是他对佐助说，然后对方被他惹烦了才回一句“我知道”。虽说这样才是佐助的风格，但是鸣人的不安却是实在。也许自己把那份早就发酵变质了的“友情”一直当做友情的话会有不一样的结局吧？可是他没有那么伟大那么无私。现在在自己怀里喘息的这个人，他不会让给任何人。  
“火影大人，今天比往常还要敏感呐，为什么？”鸣人坏心的咬着佐助的耳廓，用唇在他耳边厮磨，用舌去挑逗他的圆润柔软的耳廓。  
“吊车尾……啊！”佐助一句“吊车尾的”还没来得及骂出来，鸣人就突然将手指插进他的穴中，少了润滑液，鸣人并不能很自在的活动自己的手指，没一会儿就抽了出来。  
“火影大人，办公桌的第二个抽屉，能帮我打开么？”鸣人刻意放低了音量，佐助觉得痒，却不知原因是贴在自己耳边的唇的翕动，还是鸣人染了情欲的低沉的音色。也许都有，一个搔在表面，一个搔在心底，磨人又讨厌的可爱。  
“火影大人不……呃，该是你吗？”佐助问。鸣人的手在他的腿根来回的游走，弄得他不禁颤了身子。  
“现在穿着御神袍的，可是佐助你的说。”鸣人拨开碍事的布去蹭佐助的发。佐助的发蓄长之后就不像年少时那样张扬的乱翘了，还是说头发也和人的心境有关？那个骄傲的少年如今被磨少了棱角，即使锋利依旧，但至少给了人触摸的余地。与其说佐助长大后变得温和了，倒不如说他变得内敛了。敛入鞘的剑，是该这么形容吗？  
“右边第二个抽屉的小瓶子。帮我拿一下吧我说。”鸣人催促着。  
佐助稍微屈下身子，伸手拉开抽屉，里面放着几个相框和一个彩色的盒子，旁边躺着一个小瓶。顾不得去好奇里面装着什么东西，佐助将瓶子递给鸣人。毫无悬念的，瓶子里装的是润滑油，鸣人倒了些许在掌心，稍微用体温暖了一下才往佐助身体里送。滑腻的液体为鸣人提供了便利，一根手指很容易就送进了佐助体内，稍微曲起手指在柔软的内壁四处按压，掌心上承住了过多的滑液被抿在佐助的囊袋和腿根。  
“鸣……鸣人？”注意到那些液体就要弄到自己穿着的御神袍上，佐助不禁出声提醒。  
“没事的……没事的。弄脏了最好，毕竟是闲置的东西，能沾上你的味道的话，我会非常乐意穿它。”鸣人拽开御神袍的白领去吻佐助的肩颈：“还是你原来的衣服好。”  
鸣人突然的感叹让佐助不解。  
“只用把头凑过去就能尝到。现在可没这个福利了。”鸣人用牙轻轻啮着、用唇吮吸着佐助的皮肤，在一片白上落下一点红色：“可恶的是大蛇丸，居然敢动我的……敢动你。”忍住了“我的佐助”没说出口，鸣人很快就改口。  
“想接吻……”佐助偏过头去，吻到了鸣人却没有寻到他的嘴唇。火影帽大大的帽檐挡着佐助的眼睛，鸣人才能窥见一点殷红的颊，发间露出的通红的耳尖也因为佐助偏头的动作被火影帽上缝着的白布盖住。  
真是碍事啊，这顶帽子。  
这样想着，鸣人抬手就想去拽下佐助头上的火影帽。刚掀起一点，佐助的立刻就又用手将帽檐拉得更低。在鸣人犯拗前先吻上了他的嘴唇，主动地伸舌同他缠绵，任涎液润湿嘴唇淌至下颚，他只管朝着鸣人放肆地吻。  
搭在佐助腰侧的小臂还在动作着，插在穴中的手指也添加到了三根。每每摩擦着敏感点时佐助羞人的叫声全由鸣人吞下肚中。是因为还是白天且在办公室所以佐助异常的兴奋？  
那扇他们正面的门随时都有可能被敲响、被打开。进来的人首先看到的，就是那个在身体检查时被小樱盖章“性冷淡”的佐助沉浸于性欲的脸。这样分析下来，鸣人觉得自己真是不经意选了个异常刺激的环境。本就被裤子箍得难受的性器，现在已经被勒得有些发麻了。真想插进去啊，让这个三句不忘数落自己的佐助更失控一些啊……  
“想我进去吗？火影大人？”鸣人问。  
“佐助……你不这样，叫我的名字的话……就不让你进来，你这个……吊车尾的！”佐助轻喘着回道，动了动腰，紧实的臀肉就隔着布料摩擦着鸣人的性器。  
“笨蛋佐助。”鸣人回嘴，让佐助趴在办公桌上后就站起身伸手去解自己的腰带。撩起过长的袍子，露出佐助片缕未着的下身，粗长的性器“啪”的拍在佐助的臀瓣上，佐助把头埋进弯曲的手，咬着袍子宽大的袖子不让自己出声，让鸣人一寸寸顶开自己的身体。甬道一如既往地炙热，越往深去就越柔软，手指没能照顾到的那些软肉被撑开，进入几分就碾过多少，性器坚硬的头让那些软肉按压得舒服，克制着扣住面前人的腰狠劲儿顶弄的冲动，鸣人先是将整根埋了进去，哼出了舒适的鼻音。  
佐助的甬道收缩着，嫩肉紧紧缠着鸣人的那根，在鸣人没留意的时候泄了身。  
等鸣人反应过来时，已经被佐助瞥过来的眼神噤了声。这个时候要是说了什么话，可是很有可能没法继续了啊……容易害臊的脾气就算长大了也还是不会变呐。没有说多余的话，鸣人双手抓紧佐助的腰就开始动作。因为怕弄疼了他，一开始只是很慢的抽动，一边寻找着深处的敏感带一边让佐助适应。  
“啊！唔……”在触到某处时，佐助没能忍住惊叫出声，后立刻咬上了袖口。快速收缩的内壁让鸣人不由地也跟着闷哼一声。知道自己顶对了位置，那也就不存在什么忍耐之谈。顶弄的速度开始变快，甬道在多次摩擦后开始泌出湿滑的肠液，混着润滑油让鸣人动作得更快。  
耻骨拍击臀肉的声音取代了适才缓慢抽动时粘腻的水声，两人在通亮的窗口边做着不知羞耻的事。这些事要是发生在夜晚，佐助在心理上接受程度会更高，偏偏现在正是让人昏昏欲睡的正午，火影楼正在进行着一月一度的大扫除，无论是谁这个时候进来怕是只能看到鸣人压着穿着御神袍的人沉溺欲海。  
白日宣淫终归不是佐助能接受的，可他却破天荒的让这个吊车尾这么放肆。  
大约是疯了傻了精虫上脑了；或许是这个吊车尾的技术过硬让自己也跟着享受其中了；也许是自己的身体变得不知饱足，开始想要试着在类似的环境中做些不知羞的事了……无论是哪个理由，这个时候的佐助已经没法考虑清楚了，就像他已经不知道自己在不经意间发出了秽叫，甚至向鸣人说出了本不应说出的话。  
“那边……哈啊，再用力……嗯。”脑子大概是在之前几次用力的撞击下飞出去了，佐助丝毫没有意识到自己简单的几个字给了鸣人多大的刺激。记忆中只记得深处的敏感被反复的撞击，鸣人为了能插到更深干脆抱着他重新坐回了椅子上，两腿被分开挂在扶手，然后鸣人握着他的腰顶在那点碾磨。他勾起腰想要阻止绝顶的快感，却只在记忆的空白中感受到落在脸上的温热。  
等听到鸣人的声音从挺远的地方唤他的时候，才强打着精神让自己清醒一点。如果不是知道现在在自己身边的是鸣人，佐助会觉得自己回到了幼年正在被家里养的小狗舔脸。等能看清鸣人的脸后，佐助上手掐住了那张满脸酒饱饭足的模样的脸，他脸上胡须的胎记的皮肤有些凸起，摸上去并不光滑，但是看着他变得奇怪的脸，佐助还是禁不住莞尔。听他皱着脸抱怨了两句，佐助往他怀里蹭了蹭。  
“吵死了。”  
然后鸣人安静了。  
安下心来，困意就铺天盖地的来。佐助睡得很沉，等到醒来时已经被清理干净换了衣服躺在鸣人用来小憩的沙发上。佐助是个浅眠的人，只有在封闭狭小的地方他才能安心睡觉，所以小时候没少钻鼬的衣箱。现在的他就算依旧没有学会在宽敞的地方安心睡觉，就算是睡着了，一点点动静也会吵醒他，但还是有一点点长进。至少在鸣人待着的地方，他睡得比在衣箱里还沉。  
睁开眼，屋中昏暗，只有一点点光，偏头去看鸣人的方向，他身后的窗不知何时用窗帘挡上了，只点着桌上的小灯。  
眼睛没能马上桌上的小灯的光，觉得有些刺眼，佐助眯着眼用手去挡。鸣人余光瞥见他的动作，干脆连小灯也关了。放下手中的笔瘫坐在座椅上，从抽屉里彩色的盒子中拿出方形小片，一脸认真地问：“螺纹凸点的，要用一次试试么我说？”  
“……”其实睡衣箱也没有什么不好，果然还是用千鸟流废了这个吊车尾的吧！


End file.
